Level 531
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 73 | previous = 530 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 532 | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 531 is the first level in Sticky Savannah and the 226th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 40 double jelly squares and score at least 100,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty * Naturally, as this level introduces an entirely new element, the conveyor belt, some people may be thrown off or confused. * The top part is totally sealed with liquorice locks. This could cause failure, albeit unlikely, as there is a colour bomb on the screen to start. Combine the colour bomb with a candy colour that a locked candy. If this is not done, the level will become nearly impossible. * The jellies in the four protrusions can prove to be difficult to clear. Stars Strategy *Remove the marmalade covering the colour bomb first, then use it on a colour that will unlock the liquorice locks on top. *Afterwards, clear all the jellies. The conveyor belt will shift all candies by one square left after each move, so try to take advantage of them. The sides and upper corners are a bit tricky, but it's not something that players haven't dealt with at all. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' *' difficulty:' 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 80,000 points (40 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 80,000 points). Hence, an additional 170,000 points for two stars and an additional 220,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The limited numbers and positions of jellies make it hard to sustain huge point cascades. *Despite the presence of a colour bomb already present, it requires at least one move to uncover it. Moreover, it has to be used to remove some of the liquorice locks. *The conveyor belt may help or hinder the creation of special candies. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Furthermore, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. 'Possible Strategy' *On mobile devices, cycle the board till another colour bomb can be immediately created. This will save the colour bomb in marmalade which can be used on other candies. *Create as many colour bombs as possible. It will even better if colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations can be created. Trivia *This is the only six-coloured level in Sticky Savannah. *Conveyor belts are introduced in this level. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sticky Savannah levels Category:World openers Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with new things Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with conveyor belt Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Considerably easy levels Category:Levels with spaces without candy Category:Considerably hard levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars